Kicking Puppies
by Dreaming in Shadow
Summary: Haruka, Juri decided, was like a puppy. A little, love-sick, bloody annoying puppy. HarukaxJuri during Juri's Tsundere phase, set in her school years.


**Disclaimer -** I do not own Vampire Knight, nor any of its characters. All rights belong to VK's original creator Matsuri Hino, who is truly a goddess amongst women for the fine men and women she has provided us with. No profit can or shall be made from this fan fiction. Any original characters or plots that occur in any of my fics, do, however, belong to me.

**Pairings - **HarukaxJuri | RidoxJuri

**Author's Notes - **Ye Gods, I'm writing a het story? An _actual _story with a heterosexual couple as the focus? The world's gone mad. But then again, how can you say no to the adorableness of Tsundere!Juri and Doormat!Haruka?

And then you throw Rido in and everything gets bad-ass! (and insane... and scary... but BADASS! (And sexay~! RidoxJurixHaruka! *shot* XD))

Anyway, inspired by Juri's school years when her grandfather had Haruka stalk her. You know the story with the umbrella? If you don't, go and read it! (And then buy the manga volume if you don't have it.)

These two should get their own manga series. Seriously.

* * *

><p><strong>Kicking Puppies<strong>

**-Prologue-**

Haruka, Juri decided, was like a puppy.

A little, love-sick, _bloody annoying _puppy.

A puppy who followed you everywhere with a stupid, sappy expression permanently fixed onto his face. And he followed you with that stupid, stupid expression _everywhere_, including school which made your classmates laugh at you, and your teachers ask you questions. So you tried to make him stop.

And he still followed you! And you could scream at him till your face turned a shade of royal plum because of the oxygen deprivation, and you could try and bribe him, and you could complain to every living being under the sun, and you could hit him and kick him and he would STILL FOLLOW YOU WITH THAT STUPID EXPRESSION!

'I don't need you to walk me to school!' she screamed, tugging her hair out at the roots from frustration. 'I'm sixty three years old, I don't need a _babysitter_!'

Strolling along beside her, wearing a gentle, serene expression, Haruka seemed blissfully oblivious to the fact that his younger sister appeared to be in danger of making herself bald.

'Sixty three isn't old at all,' he informed her.

'Well excuse me if we can't all be thousands of years old!' she snapped back, her temper rising as Haruka remained unaffected by her display of rage.

That was one of the things that really pissed her off about Haruka. No matter how cruel you were to him, he _never_ responded. Ever. If she'd treated Rido the way she treated Haruka, the scenery would probably have been vaporised by now as a result of their fight.

And you just _didn't_ talk to her grandfather that way.

'I don't even think we're related!' she told him, matching his adoring smile with a blistering scowl. 'I refuse to even begin to believe that _you_ are a pureblood! You don't even have a sense pride to defend, do you?' Her elder brother opened his mouth to speak but was cut off as Juri continued, fully absorbed in her rant. 'And if you won't even defend yourself, how in hell are you supposed to defend m- Oi!'

The school girl's angry tirade was brought to a halt as without warning, Haruka pulled her into his arms.

Juri felt her cheeks heating up as she found herself pressed into her brother's chest, his unique, sweet sent filling her senses and making her head spin with dizzy bliss.

Before she had time to pull away, Haruka reached down to cup her face gently but firmly, tilting her head up to face him.

The girl's blush intensified as she met his overwhelmingly intense gaze.

'I would _never_ let anything happen to you,' he murmured softly, low enough only for her to hear, but his words had a strength that made him sound as though he was swearing an unbreakable and eternal oath to the universe.

For a moment, the two purebloods stood motionless in the middle of the street, watching each other as though their worlds consisted of nothing else and then-

SLAP!

For a moment the world vanished under a sudden wave of sharp pain, leaving Haruka blinking in surprise as his mind rushed to catch up with what had just happened. Gingerly he reached up to rub the very visible red hand-print that had appeared on his face.

At the other end of the road, Juri was storming away, spluttering a string of outraged barely coherent curses, her face an even deeper shade of red than the mark she'd left on Haruka's face.

'Juri, isn't your school in that direction?'

'STOP FOLLOWING ME!'

* * *

><p>For those waiting for updates on my other stories... uhm... well... my laptop deleted them, and I'm not currently in the mood to write them out again. Sorry...^^;<p> 


End file.
